The Immortal Children's
by Passions2Write
Summary: New summary -If you thought the originals was trouble wait till you meet their children. All originals included
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All, I decided to write a new story on the originals but I decided to add a twist as each member of the originals family can have children. I been thinking of this idea for a while and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write a bit and see how it goes. I'm not good for history facts so excuse me if I did the history of the 10th century wrong if anyone has ideas on how to improve this please say. I firstly want to introduce two twins Cassandra 'Cassie' and James, These are Kol twins. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries but I do owe the immortal children and their families. I own Elizabeth, Cassandra and James, their grandparents and any of the other children.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter, there will be a flashback scene regarding Elizabeth and Kol in the next chapter. If there any mistakes please let me know.**

**Chapter One – Meet the twins **

As me and my twin brother James walked through our village, we saw men fighting with their swords and women surrounding them clapping for their husbands and fathers, we walked into one of the hut belonging to Anna Bennett as we stroll in we looked around, as James looked at the necklaces that I was looking up I could hear him silently moaning and him whispering "This is so boring" as I rolled my eyes I walked towards Anna

"Hi Anna, mother would like the usual" I said looking at her, she looked at me and then looked at James strangely

"He looks just like his father don't he" said Anna who rolled her eyes as I looked back to James, he put his hand up and shrugged

"Wouldn't know" we replied at the same time

"Here you go" said Anna; she didn't like us for some reason

"Thank you" I said as I walked away suddenly I turned back "You knew our father" I asked as I moved towards her

"You can say that, he was a monster" said Anna who looked at us as if we were dirt on the floor

"What right have you got to decided who is a monster or who isn't" said James for some reason it bothered him that our father left before we were born, it almost like he wanted him to come back and rescue us from this place

"Your father ruined your mother" said Anna

"Why because she had two bastards" I replied harshly while looking at her, mother always did say we developed his temper

"Yes exactly" she said

"Witches judgmental little things" replied James when suddenly she unleash magic on us causing us to scream out in pain, shortly after our grandparents run in screaming for her to stop.

As we slowly got up, I notice my mother was shouting at her, telling her she was out-of-order, as our mother looked back at us she sighed without saying a word to us.

We walked into the hut with our mother, grandparents. My grandfather put his arm around me while our grandmother put her arm around James, "So what did you say to make her use magic on you" said our grandfather

"She said our father is a monster and he ruined mother, which is an insult to me and James. Us siblings must keep together you said that yourself grandfather" I said as my grandfather chuckled beside me

"Oh Cassandra, what are you like. You should ignore Anna, she has always been crazy" said my grandmother who smirked at my grandfather

"Mother, are you mad at us?" asked James as we walked in the hut, mother looked at us and sighed

"No I am not mad at you, disappointed yes mad no" said mother

"Elizabeth you are being too harsh on the children, they were defending you and each other. It is what we taught them to do" said grandmother who smirked as she messed up James hair

"I know but I could not have help but feel embarrassed by them. You two should be married by now but I decided against it knowing that you're both are so young" said mother

"We sorry" we both said at the same time which caused my grandparents to laugh, they love it when we do that together

"It is not good enough" said mother as she started to prepare the cooking

As me and James looked at each other we sighed, "Mother maybe I could collect some strawberry would that help" I asked as my mother looked back at me trying to fight back a smirk but failed miserably

"Sure and you go too James my lad" said mother as we walked out of the hut and gathered the two basket, went off to collect the fruit.

As we got to the field we just laid on the grass "This isn't strawberry picking" I replied as I stared at the clouds figuring out the different shades so far all I could see was a flower shape cloud

"I know but it wasn't my idea to pick strawberries it was yours, so off to its" said James who laughed as I got back up and walked away from him

"James you are so lazy" I shouted to him which caused him to laugh once more as he poked his tongue out of me and laid back down

As I started to pick the strawberries, I looked around bored I hated doing this by myself but as my lazy brother cannot be bothered to help me well I guess I have to do it along. As I filled my basket I picked up James basket started to fill his with berries, for some reason mother said we both must have a basket its normal for women to have it not so normal for men. As I looked around I notice five people staring at me with a strange expression on their faces as I looked closer I saw two of them had light blonde hair while the others three had brown hair almost the same as mine and James, suddenly I felt nervous that they was still watching me, I quickly picked up the baskets and tried to walk to James quickly as I looked behind me I notice they was following me.

My heart started to speed up with fear, as I moved quickly I saw James and put the basket down and run for my life till I nearly fell over him. "James five people is following me" I said suddenly he got up and walked towards the five people I grabbed him in a panic "What are you doing" I said in between breaths "Come on" he said grabbing me.

As we walked towards the five people, they all had smirks on their faces which made me feel uneasy "Hi, may I help you" said James as I looked him I bit my gum which caused it to bleed "We are sorry that we scared your sister, we are loss" said the one man who had long brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes while another man who looked younger than him stare at me and James "Oh it is fine, who you looking for" asked James.

"We are looking for Elizabeth Thomas" replied another man who looked older than the blonde man "That is our mother" said James for some reason the strange people eyes lit up in surprise "Where is your father" asked the younger man "Died" I replied this caused me to be harshly nudged by my brother "Don't lie" he hissed as he continue to talked "Sorry about my sister, she is sensitive about the subject he left our mother before we was born" said James who looked at me harshly as I rolled my eyes

"You just told five strangers that we are bastards idiot" I replied "Shut up or I will tell mother" said James who smirked "Go ahead and I tell her how you dragged her daughter into danger, what if there were killers or wolfs" I hissed "Well you be dead by now" he said as he looked at me and smirked "You be dead if you do that again" I replied "Oh I am scared" he replied laughing "So you should be I am dangerous" I said laughing this set him off as we faced the fived strangers they all had smiles on their faces "Well you two are characters" said the blonde hair blue eyed man "Twins" we replied at the same time "Really" asked the youngest male who looked a lot like my brother "Yes my mother decided to torture me with a sister, quite unfair if you ask me" replied James I looked at him and faked how I hurt I am by putting my hand over my heart "You have just dagger my heart James" I said smirking.

"We must find you a dagger so you can do it for real" said James who was teasing me "Please go ahead and test it on yourself" I said teasing him right back "But how will you live without me" said James "easy enough" I replied quickly this caused him to smirk "I'm sorry we are so rude, would you like us to take you to our mother" said James "But she is mad at us" I whispered this caused the youngest to smirk "Why is she angry at you" said the youngest male "My sister cannot keep her mouth shut as you can tell" said James who smirked "Um excuse me, you insulted the witch which caused her to give us headaches" I said laughing "She insulted our family name" said James who smirked.

"Please you hate her" I replied "I do hate her, witches annoying little things but I won't lie I do like a woman with sharp tongues" said James who smirked "One day, one of them women will bite your tongue off" I said laughing along with the five other people as we looked behind us we saw the Petrova girl she smiled at James and walked up to us.

"Hello James" said Charlotte as she played with her short brown hair while looking into my brother eyes "Hello Charlotte" said James who smirked "You haven't contacted me" she whispered "Excuse us" said Charlotte as she grabbed my brother leaving me alone with the five strangers as I faced them I smirked "Oh that is Charlotte Petrova, local wench" I replied this caused some smirks between the five "Don't you approved darling" asked the youngest "Its Cassandra or Cassie and no I don't" I replied "What your brother name" asked the blonde man.

"James your turn" I said causing them to all smirk "This is Finn, Elijah, I'm Niklaus but I prefer Nik and this is Kol and finally my lovely sister Rebekah" said Nik as I smirked "Old fashion names" I replied looking for James I rolled my eyes "Typical" I whispered.

"So where has your brother gone" asked Elijah "Oh the wench will try and win his heart, he will reject her or humour her for a couple minutes then leave and come back" I said smiling like a little angel I am "Strong words" replied Finn "Truth hurts, she has been with every men in the village and she has two children already" I replied this seemed to make Nik happy for some reason "Who is the father" asked Elijah "You mean fathers, oh I don't know she did try and say the youngest was James but it was lie, James is a man of honor if my brother had a child he would look after it whether the mother was a whore or not" I said shortly after James came back looking less than impressed.

"You didn't get her pregnant again did you" I replied he looked at me and smirked "She tried" said James "Third the charm I suppose" I said winking at him "She wanted a father for her children and who better than the handsome James Thomas. The heir to nothing" I said laughing "I can't wait for you to be married off, hope he is old and ugly" replied James who winked at me "Please mother would marry you into the poorest family if she thought she could trade you in for a pig" I said "Wouldn't surprise me" replied James who looked down I touch his shoulder "I'm joking" I said smirking "No you not, it's true she thinks I am a pest" said James suddenly I realised he were being serious "Well you are" I replied he looked at me and smirked.

"I don't want a wife, I want to go exploring the world with my favourite twin" said James as I looked at him I bit my lip "One day we will but not today or tomorrow" I said smiling "You promise" asked James "Always and forever" I said as I looked at our new friends they looked like they were having a memory "We take you to our mother now" said James as he picked the two baskets up and we started to walk home.

The five trailed behind us at normal speed as I turned back I looked at the youngest, I couldn't help but feel as if I knew him somehow as we reached the village. We walked to the hut while the five stayed outside I saw my mother cooking the food "You were gone ages my darlings" she responded "Sorry mother, we met five people in the field and they were looking for you" replied James as he looked at me and nudged my shoulders "They outside mother" I said as my mother looked at us she rolled her eyes and walked outside, we waited for a second as we got outside we saw our mother looked in shock at the five "Kol" she whispered "I think it's time we have a little chat my love" he said as he gently took her hand.

As me and James looked each other, he had a worried expression on his face which mirrored mine


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey can I first like to say a big thank to people to add this story to their favourites and I got 140 views on my first chapter which is brilliant so thank you .**

**I'm sorry I took so long writing this, I did originally have two chapters written up but I found that in the two chapters I had, Kol did not show enough emotion so I decided to do a new chapter which I hope shows some shock and maybe even anger but remember it always hard to mad at the one you love. This is only in Elizabeth point of view, I have included Sage in this chapter as I always loved Sage and Finn in the show, I though they was killed off too soon as well I might introduce Mikael later on can't decide yet so if you think I should let me know. Oh Klaus will be a hybrid in this story.**

**I will be continuing the story from the twins to the other children, some of the originals will know about their children while others don't. The twins are slowly coming into the vampire form but they won't become vampire till they reached the aged of eighteen, one of the rules Ester made before she died. **

Elizabeth P.O.V

Chapter Two - Mind Games

As I was prepared the cooking I sighed, I wish those children of mine would behave but they are like their father, I never told the children the truth that he doesn't know about them but how could I tell a vampire of all people I am pregnant. I was so in love with him but I was unsure how he really felt about me, it feels like it was yesterday when I first met him, I wish I have now told him the truth he might have been fine with it but I knew deep down he might have not been.

Shortly after the birth of the twins I started to feel unwell, Anna said it was due to their unlocked vampire side and she told me I would not live to see their second birthday, my heart broke as did my parents but they found a vampire, he was changed by Kol and he sat down beside my bed and explain I would need to stay away from the twins for a bit as I could hurt them. I understood that, shortly after he fed me some blood and I begged him not to tell Kol about me and the twins, he said he would respect my wishes shortly after he broke my neck. My parents took care of the twins for almost two years while I got my thirst for blood under control, I would see them every day playing under the oak tree. I played with the ring Anna gave me when I heard the twins coming back, one day I will need to tell them about me, Kol and their true nature.

As my children come back they looked like they killed an animal with their guilty expressions, they told me that some people wanted to see me as I edge my way out of the hut I saw him. I saw my Kol as he looked at me his eyes full of shock.

Flashback

I was living in the old world when me and my parents moved to the new village where we met a family of brothers and one sister. All beautiful but the youngest brother Kol caught my eye, his brown chocolate eyes moulded in my blue eyes, he smirked when he caught me staring at him as I looked down I carried the rest of our belonging that we manage to keep into the hut. Shortly after I walked out of the hut and my parents was talking to the family.

As I walked over I looked at my parents they smile "Elizabeth dear, these are Mikaelson" my mother said introducing me to each member of the family as I looked the youngest male Kol his name was staring at me, really staring at me it made my heart jump "Would you like to go for a walk Elizabeth I can show you around" offered Kol who smile at my parents as they nodded with agreement.

As Kol showed me around, he kept looking at me his eyes often roamed over my body which made me feel somewhat embarrassed "So Elizabeth are you courting yet" he asked me "No not yet but my parents are hopeful" I said smiling at him "Any man would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you on their arm" said Kol as I looked him I felt my cheeks go red "You are to kind" I replied "Just being truthful" he said in a low tone voice "So Kol are you courting yet" I asked smirking at him "No but I have a feeling that may change soon" said Kol as I looked at him I bit my lip "Oh who is the girl" I replied feeling quite down, he wasn't talking about me I was sure of that.

"She's truly beautiful" said Kol as I looked at him I rolled my eyes, I suddenly felt jealous of this unnamed girl "Well if you excuse me, I have to go" I said to him and I didn't wait for a response as I just carried on walking as I looked behind he looked lost. What do I care? I thought

"Hello Elizabeth" said Kol in a smooth tone

"Kol..What are you doing here" I asked as I looked back to the hut I saw the twins watching us

"I just wanted to see how you was" he said as he walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Quite dead I see" he hissed as I stared at him, my eyes full of shock

"I met your beautiful children Elizabeth, Cassie looks so much like you" said Kol who did not smile or smirk like he used to, his face was full of anger

"Thank you" I whispered as I looked at the rest of his family they seemed annoyed as well

"Care for a walk" asked Kol

"I can't sorry making the twins food" I responded

"No worry Elizabeth, I do it" said Rebekah who smiled at Cassie and James

"Its fine mother, come in" said James to Kol family

"Perfect, we have so much to catch up on" said Kol as he grabbed by my hand and we speeded off to the field

"So..Elizabeth… who turned you" asked Kol as he edge me into the tree

"Why do you want to know" I asked as I could feel his breath on my neck

"Because I want to kill him" he said harshly

"You can't, He saved me" I said looking at him, his eyes was unreadable

"Who the father of them twins" asked Kol as I looked at him I didn't answer him "Answer me" he screamed in my face, my eyes full with tears

"You" I whispered he looked at me and laughed

"You don't seem to understand the nature of being a vampire sweetheart, you cannot breed" he replied

"Use your mind tricks on me then" I said looking at him, he edge himself closer towards me as I looked in his eyes

"Who is the twin's father" Kol said

"You" I screamed in my head to stop but I couldn't stop talking

"How old were you when you had them"

"Eighteen"

"When did you turned"

"Nineteen"

"Why did you turn" he asked

"I become weak after having them, they were too strong when I was pregnant. Anna said one would have been fine to manage but as I had twins, I become too weak. My heart was giving in and I was changed"

"By whom"

"Alex"

"How did you find him?"

"My father found him"

"What deal did you make with him?"

"Nothing"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I was scared"

"Why?"

"I found out I was pregnant and I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you and you did not so I guess I was right"

"Are you still in love with me"

"I never stopped"

"Why not"

"Because you are my world"

"Kiss me then" he said as I looked at him I realised he stopped whatever mind tricks he used, he actually wanted to kiss me after everything I done, as I looked at his lips I step on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his. As I gently moved my lips to his I felt him tighten his arm around my waist and he pinned me against the tree he moaned as I dipped my tongue against his own as we slowly stopped he looked at me "I have never stopped loving you" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry I left" I whispered against his lip as I looked up his eyes were closed

"You will never leave me again do you understand" he said as he opened his eyes which were so full with emotions

"I love you" I said to him I saw a tear fall from his eyes

"I have wanted fifteen years for you to say that"

"Would you like me to introduced you as their father to the twins, but before I forget they don't know I am a vampire nor do they know you are one" I said quickly

"You have to tell them" Kol said

"I will one day" I said as I kissed him, oh how I missed those lips along mine

"I love you so much Elizabeth" said Kol as I smile at him

"I never stopped but I think we should introduce you to the twins maybe as a friend first" I said to Kol who looked a bit disappointed "Unless you want me to introduce you as their father" I added

"I would rather they know who I am" he said as I looked at him I remember the day I left the last three words I told him was I love him

"Come on then" I said as I run at inhuman speed with him behind me laughing

As we got back to the village we walked into the hut and we saw Cassie and James talking to Kol siblings Cassie was next to Nik and Elijah while James was in-between Rebekah and Finn as Cassie looked at me she smiled

"Cassie and James I need to tell you something" I said as they looked at me confusion hit their face

"What is it" asked James how do I explain that their father was here and he didn't know about them

"I once told you that your father never knew about you, can you remember that" I asked as Cassie looked right at Kol

"Yes" said James as Cassie looked at James and then looked at Kol almost comparing them

"Kol is your father" I said, I did it I told them

"Oh" they both said at the same as they looked at each other "Why haven't you both aged" asked Cassie too smart that girl is

"Another talk for another day" I responded

"So you our father" asked James

"Well she not going to lie is she" snapped Cassie

"I'm sorry is your name Kol" snapped James which made Cassie rolled her eyes at him

"Yes" was the only response Kol said as I looked at him his face full of nerves as I looked at Kol siblings, they all looked nervous too

"I think it's kind of cool" Cassie said as I looked down at her I wondered what she meant

"What you on about now you nut" said James

"You have a manner of a homeless dog begging for food" Cassie said losing her temper at her twin brother

"Get on with" snapped James

"I think it cool that our parents look so young, they could almost pass as our brother and sister" said Cassie who smile at Kol who started to relax

"I suppose, where have you been" asked James

"We been traveling for witches, we been looking for your mother for the past fifteen years" said Kol who smile at me

"You should have come to her old village" said Cassie who smirked

"We did" said Nik who smirked

"Hiding behind trees again" said James who caused Cassie to laugh

"I don't understand" said Kol

"Sage our mother best-friend, her brother had a crush on mother for a while and he keep on" said James letting Cassie continue

"And on about how great they are together, he hated us though. He called us the devil twins" said Cassie as I looked at Kol his eyes full of anger along with Nik and Elijah who was beside Cassie

"Wait does that make you our uncles and auntie" asked Cassie who beamed with excitement

"It does" said Kol

"Wait! How are you all so young? We look nearly the same age" said James

"Anna said that mother is a vampire" said Cassie in that moment every mouth have dropped

"A what?" asked James

"She says that mother eat bunnies" replied Cassie this caused James to laugh

"Oh no not the bunnies" said James who couldn't stop laughing

"Stop picking on me" said Cassie

"You and the bloody rabbits, why are you obsessed with them" asked James

"I always wanted a pet" Cassie said

"So you decided to adopt every animal you see" James said as he grin with joy

"He's so mean" whispered Cassie to Nik and Elijah who has massive grin on their face

"Oh did you tell mother about Sage coming for tea" asked James

"Why would I, you have a big enough mouth for the both of us" Cassie said as I rolled my eyes

"You don't mind" I asked Kol and his family

"No" they all said

"She helped me out with the twins a lot when they were younger, isn't that right Cassie" I said

"Is it pick on Cassie day today" asked Cassie

"Cassie had a habit of running to the woods didn't you sweetheart" I asked as she rolled her eyes

"I was chasing the rainbow" Cassie said innocent

"Sure and giving me a heart attack" I responded

"How can you have a heart attack if you already died" asked Cassie as I looked at her I bit my lip

"What are you on about" asked James

"Ask mother" said Cassie as she started to play with her hair twirling it around her fingers

"I died when you was one year old" I said as James looked at me and then looked at Cassie who smirked, I will have a word with Anna about that after right now explaining this, will be hard.

"How" James asked

"I become weak after having you both, I had a choice to make and I choose to become a vampire" I said

"How did you become one" asked Cassie

"I was given blood and my neck was snapped" I said

"Ouch" said Cassie as she gently cupped her neck

"I then had to drink more blood to become a vampire" I added

"Are you a vampire too" asked Cassie who looked at Kol

"One of the first" replied Kol

"When were you turned" asked James to Kol

"Twenty years ago" said Kol as James looked at Cassie something clicked

"Can all vampires have children" asked Cassie

"No they can't love" said Nik who looked at me in that moment did he think I was lying to Kol

"You never guess what I did early" said James to Cassie

"Go on tell me" she said in a fake happy voice which made me laugh

"When I was talking to Owen in the village and he told me he liked you" James said to Cassie who rolled her eyes, she can be so vain sometimes

"What so interesting about that" I asked

"Well I don't know how it happened but as I looked in his eyes, I told him he would never go near Cassie and I notice his eyes did weird things" said James

"A weird thing" asked Elijah

"It moved" said James I suddenly heard Cassie laughing

"I sure hope so considering we use our eyes to see stuff" she said trying to hold in her laughter which made Kol smirk beside me

"I then decided to test him, I asked him to hold one foot in the air and if he moved he had to punch himself" James said so excited

"What he do?" asked Cassie

"He punched himself" said James who smirked

"Wait" Cassie said "When I was talking to Charlotte" she added

"You need to get over that little spat you had" James said

"How about no! She said you got her pregnant James. She is a lying .." I butted in before she could finish her sentence "Cassie" I said as she rolled her eyes

"Anyway the other day she walked past me and made a mean comment about us having no father so I told her to go and stab herself" said Cassie who smirked

"She didn't ask James as his eyes widen

"Nearly I stopped her, see I am nice" Cassie said as she looked me and smile sweetly

"What else can you do" asked James

"I have started to run faster" she said

"The other day the sun burn me, it didn't hurt it just made my skin hurt" said James

"I know, I asked one of the witches to look into it that is why I gave you the blue ring" said Cassie as I looked down at James and Cassie they had the same rings as we got. Where was I when they got them?

"What did the witches say" said James

"Nothing apart for o your brother is so cute" said Cassie as she rolled her eyes

"Nice to see they have taste" James said smirking he so reminded me of Kol then

"Honestly I think they need their eyes tested" Cassie said

"I honestly don't care what you think" James said

"Stop it both of you" said Sage as she walked into the hut, she smiled at the twins and hugged them tight "Why you are two arguing again" asked Sage as she played with her long red hair that was down and platted.

"He's picking on me again" said Cassie as she looked at Sage she notice her staring at Finn.

"Oh Sage this is Kol, he is the twins father and these are his siblings Elijah and Nik, Rebekah and Finn" I said smiling at her as they all shook her hand lastly was Finn

"Nice to meet you all" Sage said as she continue to hold Finn hand which he did not seem to mind as he gently smile at her

"Lovely to meet you Sage" said Finn as he kissed her hand which made her go a shade of red

"How cute" whispered Cassie causing us all to smirk


	3. Father move in with us

**Hey All, Can I just say wow. I have 9 favourites and 6 followers so thank you those who added my story, it been brilliant getting emails saying my story has been added to people favourite and 330 views for my two chapters. Super excited about that, so thank you and I got a job interview yeye :)**

**This is the third Chapter, I decided I wanted to put a small section in about the twins feeling on Kol as there wasn't anything last chapter and I also put on the end, a bit of what will happened in the next chapter so if you dont want to know dont read it :). I will try and update before the weekend :)**

**Review please so I know I am on the right track.**

James P.O.V

Finding out my father was here was a shock, I didn't expect it especially considering how young Kol is but he seems nice and I can tell the way my mother looks at him that deep down she always loved him. It's because of me and my twin sister they were separated it was no fault of our own but I still can't help but feel guilty.

Cassie P.O.V

I really like Kol, I am glad he is our father. I could tell our mother was nervous but who wouldn't be? I hope he can stay forever with our family. I like Kol family I never had uncles or an aunt before, my favourite so far is Elijah. He's so nice I really like him, but I prefer Kol too well I would wouldn't I? Well I'm his daughter

Kol P.O.V

She told them and they were fine with it, I was so nervous I could actually feel I was holding my undead breath there for a while. I decided to walk outside for a bit while the rest of my family talked to Sage, this women had looked after the twins when they were young. My only regret is that I wasn't there to watch them grow up, I feel as if I missed something important.

"Kol" as I looked down I saw Cassie, she was next to James. Where was their mother?

"Hey kids" I responded, god I feel like my dad

"Are you okay" asked Cassie her eyes full of worry

"We sorry that you and mother got separated due to us" said James as I looked at him in confusion, I realised what they meant

"Hey, it's not your fault" I said to the twins Cassie looked down while James watched his sister

"Sure it is" whispered Cassie

"No, your mother did what she thought was right" I said

"Was she right to leave you" asked James, no she wasn't right but I couldn't say that. I couldn't slandered the woman I only ever loved in front of our children, that would be wrong

"She did what she though was best" I said in a truthful kind of manner

"She never loved anyone after you.. if you were curious" Cassie said, she is such a cutie and the way she trying to set me up with her mother must mean she like me. One twin down another to go.

"I have never loved anyone but your mother" I said to them I could see James smiling

"Well there was this one man in the village, he did tried to court our mother" said James I felt anger inside me build, someone tried to court my Elizabeth

"But she refused him" Cassie added hitting James in the hand "Stop trying to wind people up" she hissed

"Why is it so fun, did you see his face" James said laughing, I smirked at him. Yes you are so much like me

"It's fine Cassie" I said smiling at her as I looked at her I notice she was staring at a woman. She was a witch

"That Anna" whispered James

"Bennett" Cassie said

"She hates us" James said added onto Cassie sentence

"Have you seen the waterfall" Cassie asked changing the subject. _Strange_

"No" I said in confusion

"Mother loves it there" said James

"You should take her up there, umm say tomorrow. We spending the day with your family" Cassie said the little matchmaker she is

"Oh I see my family have already claimed days with you" I said smirking

"That is why we here now" Cassie said

"Oh look there is Charlotte" said James as I looked at her I couldn't help but notice how much she look like Tatia

"Go then" Cassie hissed seconds after he followed her

"Desperate" she shouted at him which caused me to laugh

"We was born by the waterfall" Cassie said

"Really" I asked in amusement

"Yes for some reason mother decided she wanted to be near water" Cassie said. _Wanted to be near water?__It was her first time in the water with me, was it her way of keeping me close?_

"Kol, Cassie wants to ask you something" said James

"I do" asked Cassie as hee eyebrows rose

"Yes we talked about it earlier" James said

"Oh James wanted to know what do we call you, do we call you father or Kol" Cassie asked smirking at James

"You can call me what you want" I said truthful I would prefer father but I be happy with anything

"I prefer father" Cassie said "Maybe in the public we call you Kol, as you look around our age" James said to Cassie

"Would you mind" she asked me

"I would be honored if you call me, your father" I said which caused her to smile

"I'm going to talk to mother you coming" asked James to Cassie

"No go ahead" Cassie said as he started to walk away

"Are you going to live here" Cassie asked me I smirked, she was nosey just like her mother

"Yes I hope so, we are going to build a hut" I said

"Why don't you live with us" Cassie said jumping in the air

"I'm not sure your mother would like that" I said smirking at her edginess

"Of course she would, please" begged Cassie as I looked at her I smirked

"Um" I said not sure if we were at that stage yet

"She loves you" Cassie said as I looked at her eyes I could see completely honestly through them

"What about James maybe he would want to get to know me better before I moved in" I said she looked at me and sighed

"Please you are like his dream come true, he always wanted a father we both did but he felt he missed something important and that important thing is you. We love you and we only just met you, you and your family have welcomed us straight away and plus mother loves you please ask mother" Cassie said _James always wanted a father I know the feeling, my father was an asshole to all of his children_ as I looked in Cassie blue eyes, the same eyes at her mother I smirked I am such a sucker for them eyes

"I will ask her" I said Cassie looked at me and suddenly hugged me saying thank you, I don't think I ever felt so happy as I am right now.

"It's fine sweetheart" I said as I hugged her "Go and get your mother" I said as I kissed her on the head

"Okay father" she said skipping off _so that is what it feels like to be called a father, the feeling is great _

"By the way it our birthday tomorrow" Cassie said as she skipped off

Seconds after Elizabeth showed up her long brown hair flowing in the wind she looked at me and smiled, as she come right up to me I saw her blue beautiful eyes sparking with excitement

"Cassie said you wanted to see me" Elizabeth said in a calm smooth voice

"She asked me to move in the hut with you and James" I said smirking at her as I saw her eyes go wide

"I'm sorry if she made you feel strange" She said

"Oh don't be sorry sweetheart I was honored, that she wanted me to move in with you. The twins asked me if they could call me father too" I said deciding to be honest with her as I figured she might panic if one of the twins called me that in front of her

"Well they have been busy" she muttered

"You don't seen happy about it" I said looking at her

"They don't normally respond to people well, it was just a shock to see how friendly they are with your family and you" she said as I looked at her I bit my lip

"Well, we are their family" I replied harshly

"Um yeah sure" she said I was losing my temper with her now

"What is really the problem" I asked her

"I just don't like it" she said suddenly

"What don't you like" I asked

"How friendly they are with you, calling you their father it is stupid. They don't even know you" she said

"And who fault is that" I said as I looked at her eyes

"I will never forgive myself but you was so unreliable Kol, I was so unsure of us but then" oh the truth is out and she continue to hurt me "You were so often childish and you never thought of your actions always rushing in" said Elizabeth

"Fine" I said not even looking at her

"I don't want you to move in with us, I am happy just the three of us" was she trying to hurt me

"Cassie wants me to move in" I said looking at her

"She has to learn she can't always have what she wants" why is she behaving like this? Was it her parents? No it couldn't be they loved me as one of their own

"Fine" I said walking away as I got in her hut she followed me

"Cassie, Kol will be staying with his family" Elizabeth said

"But we his family too" Cassie said as she looked at me I knew she was expecting me to say something but I didn't I looked down like a coward I was

"She has a point mother" said James who sat next to Sage

"I am your mother and I decided who lives here, not you too" Elizabeth said

"Like you decided not to tell him the truth right" said Cassie as she stormed off

**Next on the Immortal Children's**

"Happy birthday James" I said to my son as he smiled at me, I would wait for Cassie to wake up when I was suddenly heard screams across the village.

"A body been found by the waterfall, a girl has been found" screamed the villagers "She been killed get in your hut" screamed someone else

I could smell the blood it smell so much like Elizabeth once did

"What is going on father" asked James

"Where is your sister" I asked as I suddenly felt something in the pit of my stomach

"She never returned" James said as he looked on, his eyes widen I see a tear drop from his eyes as I looked on I heard Elijah say

"Cassie"

**Thank you for reading this chapter**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Death of a Love One

**I wrote this up last night so hopefully you will enjoy it :) anyway I won't go into much of a speech but thank you once again to those who review and add my story to their list. If you like Kol storylines go to my other story called Falling in love with her. **

**Chapter Four - ****Death of a Love One **

Kol P.O.V

After Cassie stormed off I sighed and looked at Elizabeth she didn't seem concerned, why was she so harsh? I looked at Nik and he rolled his eyes, he was never fond of Elizabeth and maybe he has a point

"Why don't you want Kol to live with us" asked James to his mother

"What if he leaves James? We both know you can't handle rejection" said Elizabeth

"I wouldn't leave Elizabeth" I said to her

"I find it hard to believe" she said

"You was the one to leave me if my memory serve me properly" I said

"I know but I was young and stupid, I have to protect my children" she said

"They both your children" said Rebekah annoyed

"Maybe I should find Cassie" said James as she got off his seat

"She will be fine, she has her father's temper" said Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes and walked off

Cassie

All I want is for us to be a family, a mother and a father, and James I never once asked for anything for my birthday or Christmas. When other children wanted swords or nice dresses I wanted my father, I wanted to feel a part of a family. It is too much to ask for is it?

As I sat by the waterfall I put my foot in the water and shivered as the coldness hit my foot which shot through my body "Are you okay little girl" as I looked up I saw a man I never saw him before, he had long brown hair and dark blue eyes

"I'm fine thank you" I said as I started to get up as I moved past him he grabbed my hand and chucked me against the tree

"And where are you going" he asked

"Home to my parents and brother, they be looking for me soon" I said trying to get out of his grip but I was too weak

"I don't think so" he hissed in my eyes which caused my body to break out in goose bumps "What your name little girl" he asked

"Cassie" I said

"I'm Silas I needed a blood sacrifice and you are pure enough" he said as he looked deep in my eyes

"I don't understand" I said looking into his cold blue eyes

"I need to bring someone back, your father Kol become what he is because of her" Silas said

"Please I don't understand" I said once again

"Your father and uncles, an aunt become vampires due to a sacrifice in which my beautiful wife Anastasia or as your uncles goes her by the name Tatia died" said Silas

"They were in love with her" I said trying to piece the puzzle together

"If I kill you, I won't be able to have her back but I will be able to have her look alike" said Silas

"You trying to replace her, it won't work" I said

"We see about that, witch get out of her now" he screamed

"Oh this is Qetsiyah" said Silas

"No that is Anna" I screamed as she put the knife in my hand

"Anna is no longer with us; Qetsiyah has been waiting for you since you were born. She is a Bennett witch you see, a powerful one. She owes me after killing my Ana" said Silas

"Please don't do it" I begged as she craved in my hand symbols, three different shapes, the moon, the sun and lastly a woman

I screamed as she continues to drain my blood "I'm sorry this is happening to you but your death won't be in vain, your grandmother Ester will kill me on the other side she is quite fond of you and your brother. It is a shame you will never see your father again after finding him again" said Qetsiyah

"Please don't do it" I said again to her

"I have to, you was always so kind to my Anna son" she said

"Thomas you mean" I said

"Yes Thomas, he was always talking about you. I think he likes you" she said as I started to cry "It be over soon my child" she said as she kissed me on the head

"Why did you kill his wife" I asked

"I was so in love with him; I made him a vampire just like your father was made by your grandmother. He used and betrayed me, turned out Ana was his true love not me, it made me sick so I killed her but imagine my shock when thousands years later she is in fact alive and well, she is one of the old ones well was. She is dead now" said Qetsiyah

"Is my death Ester punishment" I asked as she light a circle around me with my blood

"Maybe, maybe not" she said as she started to chant shortly after I felt blood draining from me, I was dying. I would never see them again, I saw a blonde woman waiting for me she was smiling as she sat down to my level "You will wake up soon my dear, I'm Ester your grandmother. I been waiting fifteen years to see you" said Ester as she kissed my forehead and ledd my soul out of the fire of the ring and sat me on the grass, as we started to talk.

Kol

"Happy birthday James" I said to my son as he smiled at me, I would wait for Cassie to wake up when I was suddenly heard screams across the village.

"A body been found by the waterfall, a young girl" screamed the villagers "She been killed get in your hut" screamed someone else

I could smell the blood it smell so much like Elizabeth once did

"What is going on father" asked James

"Where is your sister" I asked as I suddenly felt something in the pit of my stomach

"She never returned" James said as he looked on, his eyes widen I see a tear drop from his eyes as I looked on I heard Elijah say

"Cassie"

As I run towards one of the men with Nik by my side "She has the same marks as Tatia" said Elijah who appeared by the side "Give my daughter to me" I screamed in the villagers faces as they handed her over me I run to Elizabeth hut

"Kol what wrong" she asked

"She's dead" I said I wanted to tell her the good news that we would all live together but I can't. My little girl is dead I started to cry, along with James and Elizabeth

Rebekah run in with Finn and started to talk to Nik when the witch come "I'm sorry for your loss, I'm Qetsiyah"

"Anna" said Elizabeth

"Anna died ten years ago, I took over her body. Your daughter was killed in a blood sacrifice" Quetsiyah said as I looked down I saw her small hands had been drained of blood as I glared at the woman, I grabbed her by the neck and checked her against the wall

"Why her" I screamed

"Silas choose her" she said

"Why" asked Nik

"Tatia, she was his wife. I killed her thousands years ago but she had comes back from the dead" was her only response

"Tatia was a vampire" asked Elijah as he looked at Nik

"Yes, she was an old one. You don't have to worry about killing me I am already dead, goodbye Cassie" was the only response we got out of her before she fell on the floor as we slowly heard her heartbeat stop.

"Cassie is dead" was the only thing James said when we suddenly heard a gasp as we looked at her, her ocean blue eyes were awake. How was she alive when she drank no vampire blood?

Next on the Immortal Children's

"You alive" said James as she hugged his sister tight

"Tatia" was the only thing Cassie had said

"What happened" asked Elizabeth

"Silas" she said

"Cassie look at me" I said

"Ester" she said, was she broken

"She loves Nik, she told me"

"She likes me I remind her of Kol"

"I'm her favourite granddaughter"

"She an old one"

"Silas made a look alike"

"Nik is a wolf"

"Elijah is moral"

"Rebekah falls in love too easy"

"Kol kills for fun"

"Twins become monsters"

"Elizabeth left Kol, Elizabeth is his soul mate"

"James will die when he turns eighteen"

"Same age as Kol"

My daughter is broken as I looked at James I knew he was thinking the same fate

"FATHER" she screamed causing everyone to look at her


	5. She's Broken

**Hi, I decided to upload this early as I felt gulity as I haven't uploaded for so long but I had loads of assignments to do which I done now, once my exams are finished I will upload more than twice a week if I can :) This is mostly Cassie and Ester. I wanted them to bond somehow and I thought this was a perfect way of doing so. Reviews would be nice :) P.S. sorry if there any spelling or grammar mistakes, will try and correct them tomorrow. I am off to bed now so tired, so enjoy and I will try and update another chapter tomorrow :) BTW Cassie is kind of special ;)**

**Chapter Five – She's broken**

**Kol**

As I looked at Cassie, She looked very much alive apart for her eyes. There was full of terror and panic. Her bright green eyes seem dead, her lips were shaking and her tiny fingers were holding on to James for dear life. She was truly scared and this caused me to hate the man who did this _Silas _

You'r alive" said James as she hugged his sister tight

"Tatia" was the only thing Cassie had said

"What happened" asked Elizabeth

"Silas" she said

"Cassie look at me" I said

"Ester" she said, was she broken

"She loves Nik, she told me"

"She likes me I remind her of Kol"

"I'm her favourite granddaughter"

"She's an old one"

"Silas made a look alike"

"Nik is a wolf"

"Elijah is the moral one "

"Rebekah falls in love too easy"

"Kol kills for fun"

"Twins become monsters"

"Elizabeth left Kol, Elizabeth is his soul mate"

"James will die when he turns eighteen"

"Same age as Kol"

My daughter is broken as I looked at James I knew he was thinking the same thought, I will protect my children from now on.

"FATHER" she screamed causing everyone to look at her as I looked to Elizabeth her eyes full of terror, she was scared. We all was.

**Cassie**

Where am I? I was dead, how am I alive? As I looked at my new family I started to cry as Kol embrace me in a hug. My mother watched me but did not say a word. I am so scared.

_Flashback (Cassie and Ester)_

"_Don't be scared little one, come here" as I looked at Ester I smile at her softly, I slowly sat beside her.__I stared at her shocked but how much Rebekah look like her, her long blonde hair come down below her waist line, her brown eyes seem bright and happy, and she was smiling at me_

"_I'm Cassie" I said as I put my hand out to shake hers, she once again seem amused by me_

"_Nice to meet you dear Cassandra" she said shaking my hand_

"_Why are you here?" I asked_

"_I am here to see if you okay, I am sorry that happened to you" she said as she touch my face_

"_He drained me off all my blood" I said looking at her_

"_I know, it is my fault his wife had died, you didn't deserve to die for my behaviour" Ester said looking down feeling sad_

"_What do I call you?" I asked her "Is it Ester, Grandma, Nan" I asked her again smiling, she looked truly amused by me_

"_Call me what you comfortable with child" _

"_I like grandma, I will call you grandma" I said smiling brightly at her_

"_I like that too" she said smiling_

"_Am I dead grandma" I asked her_

"_Yes child but do not worry, you will wake up soon.__I wanted you and your brother to go through this together but fate had other plans my dear Cassandra.__Would you like to know a secret" she asked me I smiled once again at her_

"_You and your brother will be my favourite grandchildren.__Cassandra I need you to promise me something" she said looking at me she wasn't smiling no-more_

"_Anything grandma" I said looking at her_

"_Don't become monsters, tell your mother she's Kol soul mate and tell the following" _

_End of Flashback_

_As I looked towards the door I saw my grandma she smiling at me and suddenly I didn't feel scared no-more._

"_Father" I whispered all eyes was suddenly on me_

"_Yes darling" he said smiling_

"_Why did you leave me for" I asked him confused_

"_I didn't leave you" he whispered against my head_

"_I saw you when I was being killed" all eyes was suddenly on him_

_"Silas got in your head sweetheart" said my grandma as I looked at her she smiled_

"_Grandma is over there" I whispered once again_

"_She's dead" said Nik_

"_Why can I see her then" I asked him looking directly at Ester_

"_Because you're a hybrid my child, half vampire and half witch" said Ester_

"_My brother" I asked her_

"_He's a full vampire, you developed all my powers my child, I have never been so proud of you" said Ester as I tear from fell from her eyes_

"_What powers do I have" I asked her_

"_You can see the future, the past and even the present, you have the ability to move object and you have the ability to control the weather, many other powers come too but be careful of the sire power you may have.__Your brother had seemed to develop that as well" said Ester who rolled her eyes_

"_How can I use my power" I asked her completely ignoring everyone in the room watching me unable to see her_

"_Repeat after me" _

"_Power of darkness and light must be enlighten" she said _

"_Power of darkness and light must be enlighten" once I said the words I looked at my hand and notice a golden wrapped went around "You and your brother is one of nature loopholes, goodbye Cassie I hope we see each other soon" as I looked at Ester, she went.__Where did she go?_

"_What is going on with her hand" asked Finn_

"_Our mother has __passed__ her magick to her, she's __a__ hybrid just like me" said Nik who clapped his hand in joy of having someone in the family like him_

**Next on the Immortal Children **

**Finn**

**As**** I looked at the beautiful red haired beside me, I felt happiness go through me. she's was truly a delightful creature, her light sky blue eyes seemed so full of light. I was amaze when I asked her to go for a walk with me and she agreed. As I took her in the woods we talked about her hope, dreams and the husband who her mother was forcing her to marry, I felt myself getting jealous of him, Sage was mine and I will not let no-one take her away from me. **


	6. Don't be pulling that heart out

**Hey, Can I quickly just say I am sorry I haven't updated so long, I have been super busy with uni and my new job anyway I am once again sorry because I won't be able to upload for the next three weeks as my two exams are coming up in law and I need to revise like crazy. I will try and update once a week if I can. ****Anyway enjoy and review **

**Chapter Six – Don't be pulling that heart out **

**Finn**

As I looked at the beautiful red haired woman beside me, I felt happiness shoot through me. She was truly a delightful creature; her light sky blue eyes seemed so full of light. I was amaze when I asked her to go for a walk with me and she agreed. As I took her in the woods we talked about her hope, dreams and the husband who her mother was forcing her to marry, I felt myself getting jealous of him, Sage was mine and I will not let no-one take her away from me.

As we walked through the woods she was asking me questions about the twins for some reason she thinks the twins are special if only she knew, I only did wonder how Elizabeth and Kol both managed to have children considering he was a vampire we always presumed we could not breed but I guess that is not the case, I would love to children of mine truth to be told but I want to find the right woman.

"Finn" as I looked at Sage beside me I smile at her briefly

"What is it" I asked

"I was talking to you and you completely space out are you okay" maybe I shouldn't be with here with her, I am a monster after all. The type of monster that parents tell their children to make them eat their foods at dinner.

"I'm sorry just worrying about Cassie" I said partly truthful I knew Kol was after blood this morning, he was furious that someone had hurt his daughter, he has grown attach to them already and it is funny actually Kol always said when we was human he did not want children because they are annoying little creatures but when Cassie was screaming the house down with her rants of our dead mother he stayed kind and never left her side. I was honestly proud of my little brother, he is a true man now and I suspect that him and Elizabeth may get married in the near future.

"She will be fine Finn, she was always getting in the wars when she was younger" Sage said it kind of made my blood boil; she didn't ask to have her blood drained from her.

"So are you excited to meet your new husband" I asked bitter

"Truthfully no, I can't stand my new husband but he has money and my mother is obsessed with money, I always wanted to marry for love not for money but I guess that was a foolish thought for a foolish girl" I stared at her amazed that she thought she was foolish

"You are not foolish Sage, you believe in love there is nothing wrong with that" I said she smiled at me but looked down again

"You're the only one who thinks I am not foolish girl, I just wish sometimes he could forget me. Just move on and then I wouldn't have to marry him" maybe I could compel him, Kol said all I need to do is look someone in the eye and it works just like that.

"Sage" as we turned around I saw a large man, the way she looked at him she was scared of him, you could tell that from her eyes "Lewis" she whispered. So this is her husband to be, I glared at the black hair man with dark cold blue eyes, I didn't like him one bit.

"So this is what you doing today whoring yourself out to any man who pay you a bit of attention, truly pathetic wait till my father hear of this" she looked at me and then at her husband to be, I saw tears falling from them beautiful blue eyes I felt myself cringe inside.

"We..wasn't.. doing.. anything Lewis, this is.. the twins..uncle" she managed to say, he grabbed her by the hand and led her away as I followed them I could hear all the threats he was telling her, "Wait till we are married I will kill you and any unborn child you may bear, you bastard woman, I stared at him in shock before I knew what was happening I pulled his heart out from his chest. As he flopped to the floor Sage looked at me in shock, as she saw the heart of her future husband she screamed. I hurried over to her "I'm sorry Sage, I didn't mean to scare you" she continue to look at the man on the floor.

"How did you do that" she managed to whisper

"I'm a supernatural Sage" I said I knew Nik would have my head for telling her especially after what happened with Elizabeth and Kol. Nik threated to dagger Kol but was saved by Elizabeth saying she wouldn't tell anyone.

"What are you" she screamed out

"I'm a vampire" I said she looked at me, her face drained of colour

"Who is a vampire" she asked

"All my family" I said

"Cassie and James" she asked her eyes seem blood shot now

"Cassie died three nights ago so yes and James will be turned when he reaches the age of eighteen. They was born hybrids half vampire and half human, but as the human side in Cassie went come along the witch side from my mother" I said

"Wait so are you telling me that little brunette girl is a vampire slash witch hybrid, that little girl who I helped raised" she gasped as everything seemed to come together in her head "She healed every time, she once broke her arm and within seconds it was healed. Elizabeth swore to me that she was just a fast healer. I have been lied to all my life all these times I helped her and she been hiding a secret from me" I looked at the dead body on the floor, why did I have to make such a mess?

"Elizabeth is protecting her children and I never knew she could heal as a human but when you think about it, it is common sense" I said

"How did you become what you are ...a ...Vampire" she asked

"My mother wanted to protect us from the werewolf's so she changed us, we didn't realise that we could in fact produce children. We only realised when we met the twins and Cassie informed us that when she died she met our mother who told us that only soul mates could produce offspring's" I miss my mother sometimes, I hate being a vampire every emotions I feel, just increase by a thousand.

"What are you going to do with Lewis" Sage asked

"I bury him now and compel his family" I said sighing Nik is going to kill me, as I picked the body up as well as the heart I walked deep into the forest I was surprised to see Sage following me I thought she be scared but she was more curious then anything.

"How does one become a vampire" asked Sage, Kol gave some blood to a human and he then died, he repeated the same circle to Elizabeth.

"Blood has to be in your system when you die, then you wake up and you must complete the transformation by drinking more blood and that is how you become a vampire" I said

"How can you walk in the sun" she asked

"My ring, Cassie and James has one too" I said

"Can your reflection be seen?"

"Yes" I said as I chuck the body in the hole I was making while Sage was asking me twenty questions

"How do you know when you met your soul mate" good question, I never really thought to ask Kol

"Asked Kol he knows more than me considering Elizabeth is his soul mate" I said.

**Next on the Immortal Children**

**Cassie**

Today we are all moving back to the New World; even Sage is coming with us. Finn realised he didn't want to leave her behind so he decided to ask her if she wanted to come which she agreed to. Uncle Nik wasn't happy about it but he is never happy anyway, I feel somewhat nervous in two years James will hit his 18th birthday and he will die, I don't want him to die but father said he will come back just like I did, our father is planning to ask my mother to marry him. I am nervous but excited too, I hope she says yes.


	7. Alone

**Hello :) I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. Was so stressed with exams and uni but now I am finished for the year so I can update more apart for next week when I am on holiday but I will continue to write.**

**I will try and update all my stories tonight, I need to proof read my falling in love chapter, I got a new story out so check it out and tell me what you think. Anyway this is chapter is only Cassie & James, anyway I will try and update more. **

**Chapter Seven – Alone **

**Cassie**

Today we are all moving back to the New World; even Sage is coming with us. Finn realised he didn't want to leave her behind so he decided to ask her if she wanted to come which she agreed to. Uncle Nik wasn't happy about it but he is never happy anyway, I feel somewhat nervous in two years James will hit his 18th birthday and he will die, I don't want him to die but father said he will come back just like I did, our father is planning to ask my mother to marry him. I am nervous but excited too, I hope she says yes.

As we said our goodbyes to our grandparents who seemed upset that we are leaving them, they understood we had to leave as I am not aging unlike James who has already grown four inches taller than me, once we got on the boat we went to the New World, we sat on the boat as I watched the different fishes in the sea it was beautiful as I put my hand in the sea a fish come up to me as I touch it I jumped when something nipped my hand as I quickly got back I was annoyed to see Nik playing a prank on me as they all laughed finding it amusing well apart for me.

After a couple months on the boat we got off as we landed in a island by now Sage discovered she is pregnant with Finn child, he was thrilled and she was floating on air "This means we are soul mates" shouted Sage as she hugged onto Finn as I looked towards my father he looked unhappy, it dormed on me that he never expect this joy of finding out my mother was pregnant with us as I looked towards James he had the same face, we both was thinking the same thing.

"Are you two excited about our new village" asked Rebekah who sat beside James we both smirked "I am so excited, I really cannot wait to meet new people don't get me wrong I love you all so much but serious I want more male company then my twin here" said James I was slightly offended never before did he need anyone but me, I felt a twinge of pain hit my chest I felt like I was being stabbed and that hurt. Ever since I turned he been acting weird with me, he didn't want to talk to me much anymore like I was a disease ridden rat and he would catch it as I looked to Kol I saw pity in his eyes as I got up I walked towards the other side of the boat ignoring them all as I put my foot in the water I didn't jumped back as I would have if I was human.

"Give him time" I heard Elijah saying as he sat beside me while flicking water in my hair "Ouch stop it holy" I joked as he grinned as he laid back he pushed me back "I love the sky it always so bright and colourful, it is the purest form of nature did you know that" asked Elijah as I nodded a no, I was surprised to find he and my father was both a warlock before they turned into a vampire "Why do you think James hate me so much" I asked as I played the game that only me and James use to play where we matched the clouds up and decided on an animal form "He doesn't hate you Cassandra, he just doesn't understand it" as I chewed on my lip I tried to think of another reason why he does not speak to me anymore but come up with none, he thinks I am a monster but of course he has forgot that he will turn into one as well "He doesn't understand because he doesn't try, I never asked to become what I am Elijah. It happened and I have moved on, I am controlling my blood lust better don't you agree" I asked smiling at my success "You are doing brilliant my dear Cassandra but you are still so young in the immortal stage, you may slip up but if you do, do not fret because I will help you get back on track" I smiled at my dear uncle Elijah, he is lovely "Thank you uncle" I said he love it when I call him uncle.

**James**

Once again I messed up, I really cannot win with this new family of mine. Everyone is either a vampire or an hybrid like Cassandra. I miss having people to talk to .. You know humans men. I love everyone in my family don't get me wrong but it can be annoying knowing I am normal and human while everyone else is not, Cassie tries to speak to me but I ignored her some days. She has not done anything wrong but everytime I see her, I keep seeing her lying dead on the bed and then waking up like a dead creature of the night.

"One day you will die and you will be immortal too" as I turned to the direction of Niklaus I smirked, he was always defending her even when she went crazy for blood "Oh Beth it is normal" he said to my mother, "When I do, I hope I don't chew everyone head off" I muttered which caused my uncle to pick me up and slammed me against the side of the boat where my father speed over "Nik get off him" said my father "Your son think it is funny to disrespect his sister, I on the other hand do not. You will treat her with respect, you use to be so close but I see you are more like your grandmother then what I thought you was" said Nik before storming off as I turned to father I smiled "Thank you" I said but he didn't return the smile "Is it true was you being mean towards your sister" asked my mother who come beside me "It is not big deal" I said.

"Bet you wish I stayed dead don't you James" as I looked towards to Cassie she had tears running down her face as she quickly speed off like Niklaus did, father looked at me disappointed "Never did I think you be the one to judge her" as I turned I looked at Cassie who was currently being hugged by Rebekah I walked over to her "Not everything is about you know" I said angry as her big green eyes filled with tears she looked at me like she turned her emotions off or something "How can it be when you are always the selfish one" she muttered before once again leaving me alone.

Maybe I should get use to the idea of being **alone.**

**Next on the Immortal Children (Time skip- two years)**

**James**

I feel weird today; it is my eighteenth birthday today. My body feel so weak I cannot stand, what is wrong with me? I feel as if I am dying as I tried to get out of bed I couldn't "Cassie" I called out knowing she be able to hear me, we have got on better but I still hold my reserve on her being a vampire witch as she walked in, she seemed nervous just as I do "What is wrong" she asked sitting on my bed "My legs I cannot move them, my bones is breaking" I screamed out as Cassie looked on worried.

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	8. Goodbye my son

**Hey guys, I am not sure if my laptop have saved the correct file so if there any grammar or spelling mistakes then opps :/, anyway I am off to work now so I cannot actually look at it again.**

**I'm off on holiday Friday so I will not be able to update that week unless I get some internet connection from somewhere so I try and update tomorrow. **

**Chapter Eight – Goodbye My Son **

**James**

I feel weird today; it is my eighteenth birthday today. My body feel so weak I cannot stand, what is wrong with me? I feel as if I am dying as I tried to get out of bed I couldn't "Cassie" I called out knowing she be able to hear me, we have got on better but I still hold my reserve on her being a vampire witch as she walked in, she seemed nervous just as I do "What is wrong" she asked sitting on my bed "My legs I cannot move them, my bones are breaking" I screamed out as Cassie looked on worried.

As Cassie run off to get our parents I saw the bones in my leg snapped as I tried to calm down my breathing I was failing badly, as I laid back just waiting for my next bone to break I felt as if I was a werewolf like Niklaus described when his bones broken but I knew this wasn't the case. It was my birthday, the day when the curse is set to make a play.

"James" I heard my mother calling me as she run in as she stared at me, her eyes wide and full of terror "Are you okay" she asked me which is the most stupid question to ask someone when their bones are breaking "I'm fine" I lied, seconds later father walked in along with Elijah who looked at me and sighing "We could just break his neck, I do it" sing Cassie who seemed so cheerful "Be nice young lady" said father who smirked but quickly hid it while our mother looked at him "Oh come on, it be fun. At least he can become the monster he assumes I am,it is funny how the table turned" Cassie said grinning even though her eyes full of worry "You are so lovely" I muttered "No I am not" said Cassie who edge her way towards the floor as we all looked at her I shrugged, when my bone snapped everyone watched "Can you break my neck" I said being serious as they all got up and walked out of the room leaving me alone to talk leaving just Cassie in my room, as she stared at me her eyes widen as I looked down to where her eyes darted there was blood on the sheet, what the hell? As I slowly moved my leg up where my bones broke, the blood broke out of the wound where my bones dig in.

"It be over soon" whispered Cassie before I knew what happened I fell in a pit of darkness.

**Cassie**

I spent all morning with James when I finally heard his heartbeat slow down to a stop I whispered "It be over soon" as he died, father and mother run in as they walked over to him I heard him whispering before saying that they couldn't see him die, none of them could so they left the room. It is funny how vampires can't stand death but yet cause it, I wouldn't leave him what a cruel way to die alone. I waited all evening for him to wake up but he didn't, maybe when his bones broken that caused a delay in his reactions.

As I fell asleep I heard a gasped as I looked towards James, his eyes wide awake. I saw his veins appear in his face while his fangs came out "I'm hungry" he whispered as I turned towards Elijah who come into the room and sighed "Want some bread" I joked when I was suddenly pushed across the room and landed against the wall as I screamed out as everyone come running in as father pulled James off me, he broke his neck "Are you okay" asked Nik and Rebekah at the same time "Yes, it is my fault I got to close I should have remember what I was like" I muttered as I put my hand over my neck and gently rubbing it.

**James**

They broke my bloody neck I am so furious, how dare they? I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just so hungry to my surprised Cassie was still in my room, she was sleeping as I arched my eyebrows I went out of the hunt and towards some local women, as one of them followed me I smirked "I'm Louise" said the red head women in her late 20s, as her blue eyes pierced into my brown eyes, she walked up to me in confidence and kissed me as she moaned I slowly went to her neck and heard her moaned again as I kissed her neck before I knew what was happening she dropped dead "What the hell" I wanted her blood but somehow got her energy, I drained her energy as I looked around I picked her up and chucked her in the infective lake where the green creatures live as I saw them biting through her I felt a ping of guilt shoot through me.

"What have I just done" I said falling to the floor, I just killed someone I was so judgemental towards Cassie when I did something worst, I couldn't understand why I drained her energy didn't Cassie kill someone within her first month by draining their blood "Son are you okay" asked father who watched as the creatures continue to eat the girl "I drained her energy" I whispered "I felt all the life leaving her body, I thought I was a vampire like Cassie" I said as his eyes balled into mine, he seemed unsure what to think "Cassie is an hybrid, witch and a vampire maybe you something else, I never heard of anyone draining anyone before their blood yes but not energy" as I stared down at my hands I was expected to see blood but all I felt is energy shooting through my body, I felt more alive than ever.

"We need to find a witch not your sister though, she isn't powerful enough yet" said father who helped me up and we walked into the river towards the creatures who seemed scared of us. As we walked towards the next village father knocked on the hut door as I stared at him he shrugged not really caring who answered "Does mother know you come and see a witch" I asked worried for her "Yes of course, anyway she isn't my type. Hello Lucy" said father who grinned at forty plus women "Can you help an old friend out" he asked her as she rolled her eyes "Enter now come both of you" said Lucy.

"So you drained a girl of her energy not her blood" asked Lucy who seemed interested "Yes" I said "And Kol here is your father" she asked smirking at him "Yes" said father who didn't seem amused "And your sister is a witch and a vampire, just like your brother Kol" said Lucy as I rolled my eyes at her I was getting annoyed with all these questions "I heard of this one demon creature where it sucked the energy from their sexual desires, a incubus but you're a vampire, so I wonder if you have all the quality of an incubus but all formed in your vampire form".

**Next on the Immortal Children**

**Elizabeth**

"So our son is a demon" I asked Kol who seemed as shocked as me, he told me the witch told him that he has all the ability of the incubus but in a vampire form, he can sire people towards him and enter their dreams.

**Reviews please **


	9. Our family is not normal

**A/N - Hey guys i am sorry for updating sooner but I just came back from Paris and I quit my job so I will be able to update more now hopefully :) if I get some more reviews I will update sooner :) **

**The Immortal Children **

**Chapter Nine – Our family is not normal **

**Elizabeth**

As I watched Kol and James returned from their travels, I could tell they was talking about something very important. I wondered what was happening. As I looked to Cassie, her eyes were close due to her looking after James all night, as they both walked in James picked Cassie up and took her to her room, as I looked towards Kol he sighed.

"Turns out our son are an incubus slash vampire," said Kol who sat down.

"What?" I asked confused

"A demon Elizabeth, our son is a demon," as I sat next to Kol he explained more about James and his kind, I need to ask Nik more about his hybrid side.

"So our son is a demon?" I asked Kol who seemed as shocked as I did, he told me that the witch told him that, James has all the traits of an incubus but he is still a vampire, he can sire people towards him and enter the dreams of others.

"Yes Elizabeth, I don't understand how one child could be a witch and the other one a demon it does not make sense," sighed Kol who put his hand over his face.

"Is he dangerous Kol?" I asked

"Only to humans but we are all dangerous Elizabeth just remember that. I'm worried what Finn's child might turn out like," said Kol.

"Finn's son is going to turn into a monster," said Cassie who must have woken up as she walked in, she grinned at Kol.

"Oh is that so Cassie?" said Kol who always like teasing her; it is like one of his pastimes.

"Yes father I believe so, in all seriousness we need to keep an eye on that little brat, I keep seeing him the red-haired and brown-eyed monster, he will be worse than me and James ever was," said Cassie who sat beside me as I put my hand around her neck, she started to close her eyes again.

"Didn't I just put you to bed Cassie," asked James who rolled his eyes.

"Yes but I wanted to talk to mother and father before they leave to the new world," said Cassie as I stared at Kol he seemed surprised.

"Darling we always will be together," said Kol.

"If only you knew" muttered Cassie as she got up and walked towards her bedroom.

**Cassie**

"You are such a strange child," said James as I turned towards him, I sighed in defeat

"We will have to leave our family soon James, I seen it with my own eyes," I said to James who seemed somewhat surprised.

"What happened to the always and forever pack Cassie," asked James.

"We didn't break our promise, Finn did," I said.

"When is the baby due now?" asked James who took no notice of me.

"Today and when that baby will be born everything will change, take my word for it," that child will destroyed us.

**Finn**

As I walked toward the witches with Sage and our new-born baby boy, the witches bowed their head in respect and invited us in.

"What is the problem Finn Mikaelson, son of Ester the original witch?" asked the witch with stormy purple eyes and short white hair.

"My brothers and sister, they have gone out of control and I fear the original twins of my brother Kol Mikaelson with go the same way along with my son Henrick," I said as Sage hugged our son.

"The twins are no longer a danger. The danger always begins when the sons and daughters of Elijah and Niklaus will be born," said the witch

"Will Kol have any more children?" Sage asked.

"No the twins was only allowed in the world by accident along with your son but these children's of your other brothers different. They were meant to be born and the twins will guide them, it is their fate as they followed more of their mother senses and feeling, they will be sensible," said the witch

"Tell us more," said Sage.

"Your son will destroy all that you bear," said the witch who smirked.

**Niklaus**

Something all-day has told me something is wrong as all the family sat around the table, I watched as the twins joked and played around.

"Can you believed him uncle Nik calling me a commoner, how rude?" said Cassie who wacked her brother in the arm.

"The truth hurt dear sister, why don't you go and eat out in the pig farm and you can finally feel at home," said James who winked at me as he raised his glass towards Kol.

"You are truly horrible," said Cassie who looked shocked.

"Don't worry niece, Rebekah will soon join you?" I said smirking to my younger sister as she pouted.

"They are horrible men Cassandra, ignored them," said Rebekah who poked her tongue at me.

"Now be nice," said Kol who grinned at Elizabeth as I examined the faces around the table, I looked at Finn and Sage who didn't seemed impressed and neither was laughing, I don't understand what is wrong with him, they have turned so strange.

"How is Henrick today?" asked Elijah to Finn as I looked around once more, I noticed a weird expression on Cassie face.

"Oh he is fine Elijah, just really tired all the time," said Sage, what she means is that he is typical newborn baby.

"Seen anyone interesting Uncle Finn," asked Cassie who twirled her hair with her long fingertips as she looked towards James; they seemed to be having a mental discussion.

"No not really, been to town and saw a women who said they could tighten Sage dress as she lost some weight," said Finn as Cassie raised her eyebrows, I knew she did not believe him.

"Of course you did!" whispered Cassie as her green eyes turned towards me, I knew she wanted to know something and I wanted answers.

"Uncle Nik, can I ask you a personal question" asked Cassie as I nodded, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak "Have you... um ever heard a mate, like a soul mate of a wolf form" asked Cassie.

As I tried to think about her question, I did see men and women being claimed by their mate when I was a boy but I never truly understood it much until I met Tatia and I thought maybe I could claimed her and that is without me even knowing I was a werewolf.

"Why do you ask such question" shunned Finn

"Curious" replied Cassie.

"Yes I have heard of it why do you ask," I asked.

"I was just wondering do you need to be a werewolf to be a soul mate," asked Cassie.

"Not always, you can be any form or any creature," replied Rebekah, I do not know how she knows that.

"Was you in love once Rebekah?" asked Elizabeth who seemed to be very much in tone with Cassie.

"Yes once, I was in love with one of the wolves in our village. He even claimed we were as Cassie just asked 'soul mates', I am unsure on such matters. All I know that when I was in with him I felt complete and happy, I was floating on air and when he died, my heart snapped into two, it was truly horrible," Rebekah said, I never realised that my baby sister felt so much happiness and so much sadness in her short life before turning into a vampire.

"How did he die?" asked James.

"He caught a fever and he became ill, he died with his wife and children," said Rebekah as I stomped my hand on the table I was furious.

"Were you courting him while he had a family?" I asked angry.

"It was not on purpose, I just fell in love so now can we leave such matters alone now," Rebekah said.

**Review if you want :) **


	10. Trouble At The Camp

****Sorry about any grammar mistakes****

**Chapter Ten – Trouble In The Camp **

**(A year on)**

**Cassie**

I walked through the village; we are currently staying in the worst village that I have come across. The werewolf's here are horrible especially the Alpha and his Beta. Alpha Thomas hates me with a passion; he is always pushing me to the floor. Sometimes though, if I am looking at him, I see his emotions flashing through his eyes. Almost guilt, I heard him muttered mate one day when he first saw me but then he must have realised I was a vampire/witch and he hated me after that.

It will not be long before me and James will leave anyway, Finn's brat is weird mind. Henrick is two years old but he looks around seven and he is too clever. One day he dripped blood, his blood landed on James and it burned him. I of course told my father and Nik, they were furious. Finn said it should not have hurt James anyway, it did not take us long to realise that Henrick's blood could kill us.

Only James and I have realised this though, we decided to keep that a secret between us. The hatred for Uncle Nik from Finn has increased, ever since he realised I was his favourite and not his son. Nik often tells me that if he had a daughter, he wished that she would just be like me.

I sat down on one of the rocks, I watched as the entire werewolf's member's play. The alpha for once seemed to be relaxed but I knew it would not last for long if he saw me, to avoid any trouble. I turned my head slightly and saw James sitting by me; he looked troubled.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"Henrick, he keeps making himself bleed and then chucking it on me," He said, I sighed as I played with my dress.

"Maybe you should shout at him," I said to my brother, my best friend. As I slightly touched his arm, he flinched.

"Show me your arm," I said as my eyes showed determination.

"Cass" before he could finish, we both heard growls. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was the Alpha who made that sound.

"Ignore him, show me your arm" I said when James nodded his head, like a child being told off. I ripped his shirt, taking away the material from it. As I looked at my brother's arm, it was bruised and swollen, that was not possible, and he should have healed by now.

"What the hell" I whispered.

"I know Cass; I can see the damage on my arm. It was Henrick blood," he said, his brown eyes showed sadness; he must be in pain while I arched my eyebrows up.

"Are you telling me brother, that the little brat did that to you" I said as he nodded.

"He could kill -" I quickly covered his mouth. I did not want the Alpha to hear, he would do anything to get rid of us "Shh" I hissed, he followed my eyebrows over to the camp, I got up, and James followed me. We walked at a normal speed because of the humans around our camp, I saw the Alpha following us, but as I turned around, he was not there.

"What did you see?" asked James.

"The Alpha he is following us, I don't understand how I can see the future," I whispered to James, he shook his shoulders and bit his lip.

"The Alpha has taken a fancy to you haven't he" said James, this is the only time when James could tease me and get away with it. I felt drawn to the Alpha and I have no idea why.

"Shut up!" I said as he laughed, we walked towards the hut when Nik came out and walked to the Alpha.

"What is the matter with him?" asked James.

"I have no idea, let's find out" I said.

"_Why are you following Cassie around for, I told you too leave her alone" hissed Nik._

"_She is my mate Niklaus, she is mine, and I don't care what you say," said Alpha Thomas._

"_This is not a game boy!__That girl is my life, she deserve more in life then some stupid werewolf Alpha," he hissed towards the Alpha, the Alpha growled at Nik._

"_You just jealous that I got the title and you cannot even get the Omega title" mocked the Alpha._

"_And you wonder why I don't want you near my niece" Nik said before they could finish, they heard Cassie screamed and run towards where she was standing, they saw James was marked in blood as well as Cassie._

_Henrick, Finn's son was laughing, Nik realised in that moment.__His blood could killed them, he grabbed Henrick up, he was furious.__His brother Henrick, the name he loved so much has now been replaced with this damn child; he chucked the child to Finn who caught the child with ease.__Finn was furious until he saw Cassie wound, Nik quickly covered for them and claimed that Henrick was playing with a dangerous item, the twins tried to help but Henrick end up cutting them both.__That day, Elijah and Nik, Kol discussed the dangers that Henrick held._

Kol was furious when he realised his own children have been hurt because of Henrick but what angered him more, was that the Alpha admitted that Cassie was his mate and he is now ready to claim his mate, with or without his permission.

Elizabeth tried to calm Kol down but all it did was made him worse, he felt like his mother was playing a joke on him. He knew she was involved with the destiny rubbish that happened with his daughter and the Alpha.

Cassie though had other ideas. She went to Alpha Thomas and asked what he meant by her being his mate.

**Reviews :)**


	11. Sometimes We Lose The People We Love

****Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors** so tired and ill. **

**Chapter Eleven - Sometimes We Lose The People We Love, Even If It Hurts.**

**Cassie**

After a long night of thinking, I decided now would be a good time to ask Alpha Thomas about what he meant by me being his mate. I knew that he would be more relaxed because he transformed last night. I was waiting outside their camp; I did not just walk in that would be rude. I knew he could sense I was here, I do not know how I know, but I just do.

After waiting for a while, I saw him walking towards me, his long hair was wet and his eyes is filled with wonder. He walked directly to me and led me away from his camp. I felt sparks coming from his touch and for some reason it felt amazing.

After a while, we stopped and before I knew what was happening, he pushed me roughly into the tree causing him to rip my dress at the back slightly as tears spring to my eyes, I looked up at him, and he looked like he was in so much pain. I did not know why but I wanted to comfort him and make him feel better.

"What are you doing at my camp?" he said angry.

"I... wanted to ask what you meant by us being mates" I whispered, I knew something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

"It meant nothing Cassandra" he shouted in my face as he tried to walk away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me.

"We know it means something, I know you feel something for me" I said, I felt emotional so much now almost as if my life depended on it.

"The soul mate bond means nothing to me; I deserve someone better than you, someone like myself not a freak like you. You do not mean anything to me. I reject you Cassandra Mikaelson. Never speak to me again. Do you understand me?" he whispered. He tried to walk away from me again but I grabbed him, my heart was breaking.

"Please don't go" I managed to whisper out.

"I hate you," he said as he pushed me hard against some rocks. The soul mate bond what does that mean. Nik said something about it before.

"You love me like I love you, it is our soul mate bond," I said when I suddenly saw him pull out something, it look like blood. What is he doing?

"I love you do I?" he whispered harshly before I knew what was happening, he poured the blood on my face and I screamed out in pain. My skin was on fire and burning, it was Henrik's blood.

"NOOO" I screamed out, I managed to look up and I saw him looking down at me, he did not care.

I heard people screaming my name but I was in so much pain, I could not reply.

**James**

I watched my sister scream in pain and tears fall down her face, she was heartbroken. Nik said she was rejected by the Alpha and it will take time for her to heal. I stayed by her bed like she done so many times for me, she been like this for two days and she has not woken up yet, I am so worried. What if I lose my twin sister?

"Maybe you should take a break, go for a walk," said my father as I nodded, I walked out of the door and headed around the camp when I spotted the Alpha, he seemed upset, and I notice his face is red with tears.

He spotted me and run towards me "How is she doing?" he asked. His voice is full of regret and pain.

"Don't even speak to me" I spat I was so angry.

"Please James, I just want to know how she is doing?" he asked once more.

"Where did you get the blood from" I asked.

"Henrik, he found me the day before and said his father told him to give me his blood. I didn't even know it would cause that reaction I swear" he said, he was in pain I could see it. Why would Finn do that? It does not make sense but I knew he was not lying.

"She is in pain but it is mostly because you rejected her," I said.

"No" he whispered.

"Yes, what did you expect to happen? She liked and probably loved you so much and you hurt her in the worst possible way. You don't deserve her," I said, I knew my sister. She did not probably love him, she did with all her heart.

"She said she loved me, I was doing it to protect her" he said, I knew it!

"Well you should have been the happiest man alive; do you know how many men would love someone as beautiful and clever as Cassie? Your lost mate, you could have had the world but now you will get nothing if I have anything to do with it" I said walking off; no one hurt my sister and gets away with it.

I was half way across the path when I heard a pierced cry coming from two sides of the village, one from Cassie, and one from the Alpha. I looked over and saw his body go up in flames; I then spotted Henrik laughing, he held his hand out and I saw dripping blood from it. Alpha Thomas screamed for Cassie, as the flames died down as people was pouring water on him. I heard him saying one thing before I left.

_"Tell Cassie I love her"_

**James**

I run and run to my hut and saw Cassie was alive but her face is badly burned.

"He is dead, he is dead," she whispered before she screamed out in pain of losing her mate.

"Calm down" whispered mother, trying to smooth her.

"I have no-one, nooo, He cannot be dead. I love him, I love him so much," Cassie screamed as she got off the bed and held her hand on her chest. I could hear her heart breaking, he was dead. My sister cannot die but she will always live with the memory of her first and only love dying and she could do nothing about it.

As everyone walked away, I walked up to Cassie.

"We need to leave," I said as Cassie was on the floor. The floor exists with her tears.

We need to leave and separate ourselves before something happens to us.

I will protect my sister, no matter what it takes.


	12. Grief Took Over

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes - I start back to uni on Monday, so I will try and update once a week, so it would be Friday :) **

**Chapter Twelve - Grief Took Over **

**Cassie**

Is he dead? Is Thomas dead? I felt numb; all feeling from my body is gone. I felt truly alone now more than ever. Rebekah lost her mate she told me earlier, it does not change that there is a massive hole in her heart. She loved him as I loved Thomas. I loved him; I loved him with all my heart. I never told him how much though. Did he die hating me? Did he really hate me? How will my heart be complete again when he is not in my life.

I loved him.

"Are you ready yet" whispered James, he looked at me as if I was a freak. As if, I was a broken toy that he needed to mend.

"Is he dead?" I whispered, shaking my head. Of course, he was dead; my soul has been ripped in half.

"Yes sweetheart but don't worry, I will look after you. Just tell me are you ready yet," asked James, his eyes pleaded with my own.

"I think so," I said.

"Perfect darling, come on" said James. Just before he grabbed my hand, he placed something on the table. It was a letter; I zoomed over it with my eyes.

_Dear family, I realise now might be the correct time to leave you. Cassie is broken, her being here is causing her so much heartache, and it has only been a day. I will keep my sister safe but you must promise not to let Henrik find us. Cassie was right he is Evil._

_Love James and Cassie._

I placed the letter down and walked out the door with James, we run fast, but we were then suddenly cornered by the Beta. James walked in front of me protecting me. The Beta looked at me and I knew he loss of his best friend. His mate was nearby unlike mine, who was dead.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you so much and he wants you to move on but looking at you, I can tell you would not be able too. I am sorry for your loss," said the Beta, his eyes was heavy.

"Thank you" I managed to whispered out to the Beta. I felt numb, lost, and alone.

"We must go," said James as the Beta stood out of our way. We took off and never looked back.

**1240 – England.**

**Henrik (Age: twenty-one)**

I walked up as the flames went up around the wood that was set on fire. I watched as the witch burned. I loved hearing them scream. It was such an amazing feeling. I was practising for when I meet Cassandra and James. I was going to kill them, after my so-called uncle killed my father. I found myself furious and I knew his weakness was dear old Cassandra. I already killed their mother Elizabeth and made their father mad. Rebekah and Elijah was Italy somewhere but I get to them in time so I can watch them burn.

It was annoying how many people was protecting the twins even Mikael, my grandfather met them and knew straight away; they were the children's of Kol. Mikael who knew many of the witches and made them promise to protect them. I was furious when a witch told me, so furious I three-quarter her. It was fun!

My mother decided I was no good and left me too. I hate my family. I really do, they had everything, and yet I have nothing. I dislike the twins the most though, the perfect good twins who could do no wrong. Even when they left in the middle of the night, they was still loved and their parents was so sure they see them again, well at least they can see one parent.

Killing my auntie Elizabeth was fun too. I knew the twins parents was soul mates. I saw the effect with Cassie and Thomas. I saw hope die in her eyes and I loved it. The music was playing when I heard a noise, I followed the noise, and I saw a group of young girls, pretty little blonde things. They looked at me and I knew they were witches. They were fortune-telling.

I grabbed them, four of them held on to each other as I dragged them through the mud with their hair. I got towards the music and chucked them against the men playing the music, I heard gasps and some women saying no.

"I Henrik Mikaelson sentence these witches to death" I grabbed some wood and set it on fire. I then walked over to them, I teased them at first. I placed the fire to their clothing and then pulled it away. Then I got bored so I just burned them alive.

They screamed out of pain.

"YOU MONSTER" one of the mothers shouted.

I looked to some of my followers and rolled my eyes "Kill them all, don't forget to send a powerful message to my cousins" I said as they nodded.

The screams could be heard from Wales.

**The message said: You are Next My Dear Cousins. **

**Elijah**

I walked through the village with my siblings even Kol was here. There were whispers that Henrik was here and those whispers were confirmed to be true. We saw the message and I saw Kol break down the broken newly built houses. He was furious, he already lost Elizabeth, and the fear of losing the twins has broken him once.

"Calm down, they are fine. My sources tell me they are now in Europe living peacefully with the witches unlike Henrik here of course," said Niklaus, Kol looked at me and sighed.

"You better be telling the truth, I cannot lose them," replied Kol, I tapped his back and he relaxed.

"I am, the witches love them." Said Niklaus.

"Unlike you who they hate" I muttered causing Kol to smile for the first time in hundred years. We knew the twins has found out about Elizabeth and was so upset but we could not find them. They hidden well even Mikael knew about them now. Niklaus was more worried about that then everything else.

"How did he turn out so evil but yet the twins didn't" asked Niklaus as he studied the dried blood.

"Finn did encourage him to kill Thomas, he was the cause I guess" said Kol, he will never forget Cassie screams even to this day especially as he experience it.

"He was always a pest glad he is dead," said Niklaus, I rolled my eyes. Niklaus enjoyed that more than he let on.

"Don't be so happy about it, where is Rebekah?" I asked. Many people assumed we all separated but it was a lie to protect us from Henrick. He was dangerous to us all.

"She is sulking about not seeing the twins for two hundred years, you know how she is." Said Niklaus who rolled his eyes as if she is being unreasonable

"She misses them" I replied.

"They are Kol's twins not hers, you would think he would be more upset then she would" said Niklaus.

"I do miss them but she is a female after all," said Kol.

"Well spotted idiot" said Rebekah who come out of no where.

"Oh she speaks without crying," said Niklaus, I wished they would stop ganging up on her.

"Ass" she muttered causing me to smile briefly. "Oh Henrik did a number here didn't he".

"Well spotted idiot" replied Kol who smirked to Niklaus.

"I didn't even realise you knew your numbers" said Niklaus, which made Kol laugh.

"I am going to Italy," said Rebekah who walked off, Nik and Kol face was priceless.

"We were only kidding," shouted Nik.

"What is in Italy?" shouted Kol.

"Your children" she said smugly.


	13. Tricks Of The Mind

**Hey Guys, I noticed that many people wanted Elizabeth to come back from the dead… you see her being dead is quite hard to do but do not worry you will see her in the future but not in a way you expect to. I am sorry if a lot of people wants me to bring her back like right this minute but that is not part of my story, she will come back but different (I will not say anything else because I ruined my story) I hope you are enjoying my story, once I am fully finished with this story I will be editing it because of my crappy dyslexia :/ anyway review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Thirteen – Tricks Of The Mind. **

**12th Century – France**

**James**

I was sat down on a newly built chair where I saw Cassie speaking to the witches who was protecting us. Cassie looked troubled as she turned and looked at me, after being together for so long I knew everything about her, Cassie then walked over to me and sat beside me, her once brown hair has turned golden blonde. Cassie was practising her spells and made her hair blonde, I did tell her to change it back but she said blondes have more fun and walked off causing me to smirk.

"What did Louise say?" I asked.

"Our father is on the way, I don't know how to react if I saw him. Our mother died and we could not even see her be buried, even know I felt terrible about it." replied Cassie, we wanted to see her one last time but our grandmother told Cassie not to go and stay. We did and regretted it.

"He understood Cassie, he would want us to be safe anyway and we need to be careful especially with Henrik around" I said, Cassie bit her lip and I knew that look, there was more.

"Louise said that the waters has changed, something is happening they have no idea what it is yet" said Cassie, as I nodded I turned my attention to the men fighting when I notice someone watching us.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the man.

"I have no idea," Cassie said, I looked at the man and I knew he was a vampire. I recognised him.

"Anyway about the witches" I said when I looked at the man again, he was watching my sister. That made me feel uncomfortable especially as Cassie still is not over Thomas. Thomas looked a lot like that man if I thought about it.

"What about them?" she asked when I stopped her.

"Did you give Thomas any of your blood?" I asked Cassie, she froze and looked up at me. Her green eyes went wide, I was furious.

"In the house now" I said, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house.

I slammed the door hard, I turned to look at her, and she cowered. Her green eyes looked everywhere apart for my brown eyes. Was that man Thomas? Is that why he was staring at my sister?

"Did you give Thomas your blood?" I hissed, we could not give our blood to other people. It was not allowed, we agreed with Esther. That was our arrangement.

"Yes okay, I am sorry, you got to understand. My mate was dead and I wanted to bring him back but it did not work James. He was dead and even my blood could not save him and yes our grandmother visit me and warned me saying I was let off this once" said Cassie who was actually rolling her eyes.

"Well it did work, I just seen him" I spat, her face show complete shock as she was just about to run and find him. I grabbed her.

"Let go of me James," she cried.

"NO, it could be a trick from Henrik. We would have known straight away if it worked Cassie think about it, Henrik is tricking us" I said as she welled up, I felt guilty for having her hopes up, but we had to be sensible.

"Why tell me if you knew it was a trick," she whispered as her tears fell down her face.

"Because I wanted to make sure he did not wake up, how long did you wait?" I asked, I had no idea she went to see him after he died.

"All night" she whispered, I could imagine her there. Just sitting and waiting for her love to wake up.

"I think he is watching over you Cassie," I said to Cassie as she hugged me, I could hear her soft cries into my clothes.

Cassie

After my 'discussion' with James, I ended up going to the nearby woods. For some reason this made me feel calmer and relaxed maybe it reminded me of the golden ages with my mother and I miss her so much sometimes I feel as if my heart is breaking due to all the stress of losing my mate and my mother.

I sat down near the river; this was the place where I learn spells. I jumped into the river and felt the cold hit me first more than anything else did. I shivered when I felt something touch my foot, I jumped under the wave that merely hit me and I saw a face, I looked closer and that is when I saw Thomas. I quickly tried to get back up from under the river but I felt someone dragging me down. I gasped for air, trying to flop my arms to get me back on top. I was so scared when I felt someone touch my arm I looked up and I saw my mother.

"Breathe child" she whispered, as she smoothed my back. I notice her dress was ripped from where Henrik hurt her.

After a while I felt someone dragging me from the river, I looked at the person and whispered the one word before I fell into darkness.

"Father…"

I woke up after a couple of hours of being asleep when I spotted my uncle Nik by my bed, I smiled softly at him when he spotted me watching him, he went near me and gripped me in a touching hug. As we separated, he smiled as he softly touches my cheek.

"What did I tell you about playing under the river?" he said smirking.

"You told me that I could be pulled under even if the current is not that strong but the thing is, it was not strong, someone actually pulled me under I saw mother and Thomas. She told me to breathe," I said, that is when I spotted my father.

"It was Henrik according to the witches, you and James need to be move somewhere else. I know you just moved from Italy but I think you should move back. Henrik is gaining on us, this is the last time we can see each other until it is safe for us to do so" said father, he was already leaving us. I wanted them to stay a couple of days so we could talk about our travels but James came in and started packing.

"Cassie, do you feel well enough to leave" asked James, his eyes darted towards me.

"Yes" I muttered while looking at my uncle Nik and father.

***Time Skip***

We have currently landed in Italy again, it was beautiful, but I prefer France. As we got off the boat, James helped me with my dress. For some reason Rebekah dressed me up as a lady and gave us a lot of money claiming we would never need to sleep on a rough floor again. I walked on the land where we was meeting someone called Alice; she was the witch we was staying with, when I spotted her.

Her long blonde hair was tied up as her cheekbones was slightly raised, her eyes was dark grey and she did look like a witch, she gave off that vibe that said be careful. For some reason I did not trust her and judging by James reaction he felt the same.

As we got to Florence, we were giving a key to our new house. We walked in and were surprised by how simple the house looked. This world has come a long way especially since the 10th century. The once huts has slowly turned into a stone house. It was remarkable how much the world has changed; it felt like a dream sometimes.

"Does this suit you Lord James?" asked Alice to my brother, I stared at him as his eyes ranked down her body.

"Very much my lady" said my brother, I wanted to throw up.

"Lady Cassandra do you like the house?" asked Alice, I rolled my eyes.

"It is very nice thank you" I replied as she nodded, she walked off and I saw my brother grin, I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Hey, what is that for" he asked.

"She is a married woman have some respect" I spat as I walked off.

"I was not doing anything," said my brother, I glared at him. His eyes looked around the house and I nudged him again.

"Your eyes said it all, imagine if you had a mate James and she saw you react that way. Have some respect" I replied as I walked off when I heard him shout that he does not have a mate.

**Elijah**

As I spotted the twins going into their new house, I felt happy knowing they be protected from Henrik, that was one of mine and my family main worries was Henrik finding them and killing them, I do not think Kol would have coped without the knowledge of their safety.

I walked away feeling better than I ever had been, as I got into the village I spotted the most beautiful woman with long blonde hair and the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. She was from one of the noble family I could tell that by the way she dressed. Her dress was a light red that flow to the floor with short sleeves; I could see some gems on her dress. She looked in her twenties. She wore a tall hat on her head with a slight veil. She looked beautiful almost like a goddess.

"Lady Lucrezia, your father wishes to see you" said her lady in waiting, her blonde hair was slightly loose. She had some soft curls around her face. She was beautiful; I could not take my eyes off her.

"Tell father, I am busy" replied the beautiful Lucrezia.

"Lady Lucrezia, please do not anger him. He will only take it out on your sisters and mother," begged the lady in waiting. Her face soften slightly as they was about to walk away, she turned and looked at me. Her light pink lips smiled when she saw me as she waved slightly, I found myself waving back. She giggled as she walked away with her Lady in waiting.

"Lord Elijah" I turned my attention to the man, he was in charge of my boat.

"Yes" I replied.

"Your boat is here My Lord," said the man. I gave him some coins, he looked confused slightly.

"I think I be staying here a while" I said as the man nodded, he run off and told the person in charge of the boat, he run back around. I turned and looked at the man.

"Lady Lucrezia, is she married?" I asked.

"No my lord, Lady Lucrezia is the future king's daughter. She is the empress daughter," replied the man, I was doubtful now.

"How does the empress daughter become the king's daughter?" I asked the man.

"According to the family, they can talk to god and that god has chosen them my lord. Lady Lucrezia would be referred to Princess Lucrezia in less than three moons time," replied the man. I nodded.

This was going to be complicated.

Esther

I watched as my son watching Lady Lucrezia, if only he realised. How much she would mean to him. I am looking forward to meeting Diana.


End file.
